no time
by you-d0count
Summary: Her entire body shook as she sat in the toilet at St Bart's sobbing her heart out. She held the plastic stick tightly to her chest, giving herself some form of comfort. She couldn't believe this was happening to her now. She was pregnant. Pregnant to a man who was "dead". Now Sherlock was back he has to try juggling fatherhood, his work and the danger that comes along with it.
1. Chapter 1

_His piercing blue eyes stare deeply into hers as he hovered over her body. He lent down slightly before pressing their lips together. Molly sighed deeply as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her – his bare chest pressed against hers. Sherlock cradled the back of her head in his large hands, stroking away the tears that began to stream down her face. Molly knew this was the last time she would be seeing him and she couldn't help herself from getting emotional. As of tomorrow, Sherlock Holmes would officially be dead to the world and herself and Mycroft would be the only ones to know the truth. _

_Molly let out a soft moan as Sherlock moved his lips away from hers and kissed her along her cheekbone and down her neck. Sherlock paid attention to how her body moved when he bit down on her pulse point before soothing it with gentle kisses. This was his first and only time he was able to be this close to her, he wanted to take in every single detail. He pushed her t-shirt up her belly and over her head, moving his head from her neck for a brief moment. He then shimmied down her body until her was eye level with her breast. He slowly ran his thumb over her left nipple before leaning down and taking it into his mouth._

"_Sherlock." Molly moaned, arching her back slightly in the process._

* * *

><p>She was awake by ear splitting crying coming from down the hall. She let out a grunt before rolling over in her bed to face the clock. <em>5:13AM<em>. She looked over her shoulder to her fiancé who was still sound asleep before muttering angry words to herself and flopping out of bed. She made her way towards the sound and opened the door. Her bright red faced son lay in his crib kicking his legs furiously in the air. She softly closed the door behind her and made her way to him.

"Hey buddy." She whispered softly as she picked up the one and half year old out of his bed. He continued to sob as she gentle bounced him up and down. She reached up and placed her hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiate off of him. She sighed at herself, knowing full well that he was coming down with a fever.

"Aw baby, you are not feeling well are you?" She said looked down at her son. His blue, tearful eyes looked up at her and nodded his head. His sobbing had silenced and he began to suck his thumb. She walked out of his room and to the kitchen. She sat him down the kitchen side as she began to rummage through the cupboard looking for some medication from him. As she did, she could hear footstep come up behind her.

"Is he okay?" Tom said rubbing his eyes. Molly looked over her shoulder at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, he is just coming down with a fever. I am going to have to call around later and ask if anyone can look after him." She finally found the medicine and fished out a teaspoon from the draw.

"I can take care of him, I'm not working." Tom said ruffling Henry's dark curls slightly. Henry just simply stared back at him, clearly not comfortable from the unexpected contact from him. Molly poured the dark liquid onto the spoon before slowly inserting it into Henry's mouth. He pulled a face and coughed slightly as he swallowed down the medicine. Molly then looked at Tom uneasy.

"I don't know, you haven't been alone with him before and he is not exactly comfortable with people he is not familiar with." She put down the items in her hands onto the counter top and picked Henry back up, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Molls, we have been dating for nine months and we are getting married. Sooner or later you are going to have to trust me alone with him." Molly paused for a moment. She did want to trust Tom, she really did. But Henry was not comfortable around him, she could tell. He hadn't adapted well to Tom moving in with them so she knew for a fact that he would not like being alone with him for a whole day. She looked down at her son and began bouncing him again.

"I feel it would be better if someone else looked after him. Maybe next time." Tom looked slightly disappointed but shrugged his shoulders and kissed Molly on the top of her head.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Molly smiled at Tom as he walked out of the room.

"Me no like Tom." Henry whispered.

"I know you don't sweetie. Come one, let's put you back to bed."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for doing this John." Molly whispered as she passed over her son to his godfather.<p>

"It's okay Molls. God he looks so much like Sherlock now doesn't he?" John marveled at the young boy who had rested his head on his shoulder. His wild curly hair was brushing against John's cheek.

"Yeah." Molly reached over and gently stroked her finger up Henry's face.

"It's shame Sherlock never got the chance to meet him." Molly stayed quiet and watched Henry. She could feel tears against her eyelids but refused to let them spill.

"I best get to work. Keep me updated on how he is doing will you?" Molly said placing the little blue rucksack on the table.

"Of course." John said quietly. Molly kissed Henry on the forehead before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Her entire body shook as she sat in the toilet at St Bart's sobbing her heart out. She held the plastic stick tightly to her chest, giving herself some form of comfort. She couldn't believe this was happening to her now. She was pregnant. Pregnant to a man who was "dead". <em>

_She was careless when she had sex with him. In the moment she didn't care that neither of them had a condom; she was on birth control and Sherlock was clean. She wanted him fully and completely. But staring down at the little plus sign made her regret everything. She couldn't have a baby. Not by herself. She knew she would have the support of her friends. But not having Sherlock there, to see her child- their child- grow up, broke her heart. _

_She got herself off the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were tear stained and her hair was a mess. She began to breathe slowly, calming herself enough to be able to go back to work. She threw cold water in her face and re-arranged her hair back into a slick pony tail. She then hid the pregnancy test in her lab coat pocket, so she would be able to dispose of it more discretely._

* * *

><p>Sherlock stood in his brother office and waited for Anthea to fetch him his coat. He looked through the files of his friends that Mycroft had been keeping over the past few years. As he did he noticed there was one file missing.<p>

"Why is there nothing here about Molly?" Sherlock asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I think it would be better for you to find out yourself." Mycroft said smiling. Sherlock looked over to his brother in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just wait and see."

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock's breath hitched in his throat as he placed his cock in front of Molly's entrance. He looked down at her, panting heavily as she laid on his bed. <em>

_"Ready?" He asked breathlessly. Molly nodded her head frantically, getting impatient. He lent down and kissed her deeply before plunging fully into her. They both let out loud moans before Sherlock began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Molly's finger nails dug into his shoulder blades, leaving deep marks. _

* * *

><p>Henry rested his head in Mary's lap, sucking his thumb as they watched some mind numbing cartoon on the TV. She played with his hair softly as she tried to get him to fall asleep. John had called her over an hour ago to help him look after her friends son. He had been coughing all day and sniffing softly and John knew Henry would appreciate the comfort of Mary.<p>

"So why didn't Molly leave Henry with Tom today?" Mary asked as John walked back into the room. John sat down at the other side of Henry and put down two cups of coffee onto the table.

"Me no like Tom." Henry murmured.

"For that reason." John said looking down at Henry with a smile.

"Why do think that is? Tom is a nice guy." Mary asked puzzled.

"He is just like Sherlock was. He can sense something about people and he must just not seem to be comfortable around him." John shrugged his shoulder and turned the TV over.

"Well you must be a very special little boy, aren't you buddy?" Mary said gently looking down at Henry. He nodded his head and snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes.

"You know, sometimes it's hard for me to look at him." John said, sounding ashamed. Mary looked up from Henry and towards John.

"He is so much like Sherlock, it almost hurts looking at him." Mary reached over Henry's body and squeezed John's hand.

"It's okay John." The moment was ruined when there was a knocking at the door.

"That will be Molly." John said jumping up from where he was sat. He left the room and moments later walked back in with Molly trailing behind him.

"Hey Molls." Mary said looking to her friend.

"Hey Mary. How is he doing?" Molly knelt down in front of them both and ran her hand over Henry's hair.

"He's been coughing and sniffling all day but he managed to fall asleep a few minutes ago." John said from behind her. Molly smiled slightly before standing up. She turned around and hugged John tightly.

"Thank you John for today." John squeezed her rubbing her back gently. The split apart and he smiled at her. She turned back to Mary and Henry and reached down and lifted her son into her arms.

"And thanks to you too Mary." She arranged Henry so he was resting comfortable in her arms and lent down kissed Mary on the cheek.

"I best go, leave you two to get ready for date night." Molly said in a slight sing song voice.

"By Molls." They said in unison as she picked up Henry's bag and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>When Molly got home, the flat was empty. She sighed to herself as she struggled with two bag and Henry asleep in her arms. She closed the door behind her, making sure it was securely locked - something she had done since Henry was born. She gently placed the bags down by the door and walked towards Henry's room. As she walked in she removed his jacket, trying her best not to wake him up. She then placed him down in his crib and turned on the baby monitor on the bedside table.<p>

Her phone vibrated loudly in her pocket, which caused her to flinch slightly. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before taking it out of her pocket.

_Gone to Kyle's, might be home late so don't wait up. Tomxx _

Molly rolled her eyes and put her phone back into her pocket. She walked into the kitchen and turn on the kettle. She rested her back against the kitchen counter and rested her chin in her hand. Her mind drifted to the thought of Sherlock. How would he react if he found out about Henry? What if he came back to London and expected everything to be normal? Would he accept Henry? What would have happened if he stayed in London?

So much was going through her head. She hadn't had these thoughts before but today things were different. John mentioning Sherlock earlier made something click in her mind. Even though she knew he wasn't dead it still felt like he was.

The kettle clicking behind her made her stop thinking. She turn to the cupboard and pulled out a cup and place it on the counter. She was about to pour the hot water into the cup when Henry's voice came through the baby monitor.

"Mummy!" His voice screeched. Molly put down the kettle and raced over to his bedroom.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"One word is all I needed, one word, to let me know you were alive!" John yelled at Sherlock, who was stood in front of him bleeding from his mouth. John looked around for a moment before looking back at him.<p>

"Have you seen Molly?" Mary said softly.

"No, why?" John let out a bitter laugh and lent back onto the counter top.

"You don't know do you?"

"No what?!" Sherlock asked frustrated.

"John, don't. Leave Molly to tell him." Mary said reached over to John.

"Tell me what?"

"Before you died, you got Molly pregnant. You are a dad Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

_When Molly walked into her office, wiping the tears away from her eyes, she saw John stood at the other side of the room. She froze for a moment and made eye contact with him. It was the first time she had seen him since Sherlock died and she didn't know how to react. He smiled softly at him and began to walk towards her. Something clicked in Molly that made her rush forward and fall into Johns arms sobbing. _

"_Hey, it's okay." John hushed, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her from falling to the floor._

"_It's not." She sobbed. She clutched to him tightly, staining his shirt with her tears. She had never thought of her and John as close friends but she needed some form of comfort right now and he was the only one she could tell; the only one who wouldn't judge her. _

"_Molly, what's the matter?" She continued to sob as she pulled away from John and pulled out the plastic stick out of her pocket. John looked slightly confused for a moment but when he realised what she was holding, he let out an audible gasp._

"_Molly…is it…" He couldn't bare to finish the sentence but they both knew what he meant. _

"_Yes." She whispered__._

* * *

><p>Molly had fallen asleep on the sofa with the baby monitor in her hand. Henry had woken up five times in the past 3 hours and Molly was exhausted. Having a sick child was one thing, but having to deal with him by herself whilst Tom was having fun was another. Lately he had been spending so much time at his friends Kyle's house, it had begun to annoy her. And whenever Molly would ask about him, Tom would get defensive about it, which Molly found strange.<p>

Molly woke up to the sound of gentle knocking on her door. She picked herself off of the sofa and walked towards the door, expecting Tom to be at the other side. But when she opened it the sight was something unimaginable.

It was Sherlock.

"Molly." He whispered. Molly looked up at him with wide eyes; she saw bruising around his nose and upper lip. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to hug him, kiss him or punch him in the face- though it was clear someone had already chosen the third option.

"It was John." He said, almost reading her mind. "Who punched me in the face. Didn't really take me coming back to well." He said laughing slightly, trying to break the tension. Molly laughed weakly, still finding it hard to take it in. She was about to open her mouth when Henry began to cry again.

"Excuse me one moment." Molly said quietly as she rushed over to Henry's room. Sherlock took his opportunity to walk into her flat and follow her. He looked around and took in how different looked to the last time he was in there. By the door there was coat hooks that came just below his waist and small shoes arranged neatly next to it. As he walked further into the flat he saw picture a baby that he assumed was his son.

He walked into the room that he saw Molly enter and watch the scene in front of him take place. Molly held Henry close to her chest, trying to ease his crying. Sherlock looked at his son in disbelief. He couldn't believe how much he looked like him, from the dark curly hair to the piercing blue eyes.

"He's beautiful." He said softly. Molly turned to face him and smiled slightly. Henry had his head rested against Molly chest and looked up at Sherlock in awe. Sherlock smiled at Henry and walked towards the two of them.

"Yeah, well he does take after his father." Molly said gently. Henry reached forward and extended his arms towards Sherlock. Sherlock looked at Molly who gave him an encouraging look.

"I guess someone wants to say hello." Molly chuckled. Sherlock panicked for a moment before reaching forward and taking Henry from Molly's arms. Sherlock rested Henry on his hip and held him close to his body.

"What's his name?"

"Henry."

"Hello Henry, I'm…" Sherlock trailed off and looked at Molly with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Henry yelled, giggling loudly. Sherlock looked surprised and joyful at Henry's response.

"He is a very smart baby," Molly said, "Plus Mycroft shows him pictures of you whenever he comes over to visit." Sherlock looked at Molly again.

"Mycroft knew about him?"

"Yeah. He came into my office when I was pregnant and kind of _deduced _it. I told him not to tell you about him though, didn't want you to get distracted."

"Seems logical." Sherlock looked back down at his son who had rested his head on his shoulder and began to fall back asleep. He smiled again and began to sway faintly from side to side.

"So you are back then? How long for?" Molly questioned, crossing her arms in front of her in insecurity.

"Permanently, hopefully. Unless another super criminal decided to try and kill ma again." Sherlock continued to sway as he watched his son sleep in his arms.

"I wanted to thank you actually, for everything you did for me." He said putting Henry back down into his crib gently, making sure he didn't wake him.

"It's okay. It was my pleasure."

"No, I mean it."

"I don't mean _pleasure. _I mean, I didn't mind. I wanted to." Molly muttered under her breath sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Moriarty slipped up. He made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn't matter at all to me was the one person that mattered the most. You made it all possible. And you have given me the most beautiful son that I never thought I would have wanted." He stepped closer to her and drew in a breath.

"I want you to be part of his life Sherlock. But you have to understand that we can't be anything but…friends." Sherlock understood. He wasn't stupid. Mary had told him about her boyfriend before him came over and he noticed the engagement ring on her finger when she opened the door.

"I know, I understand and I want to be a part of his life very much. I just sincerely hope that I don't interfere with you and…"

"Tom."

"Congratulations by the way. I hope you'll be very happy, you deserve it." Tears welled up in Molly's eyes and she looked up at Sherlock who smiled at her sadly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Sherlock lent forward and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"I best go, have some explaining to do to Mrs Hudson." He chuckled before walking out of the room. Molly remained where she was and allowed a tear to fall down her face. She heard the front door shut and the flat filled with silence.

* * *

><p>"I don't shave for Sherlock Holmes." John said as he continued to spread the shaving foam across his face.<p>

"Oh! You should put that on a T-shirt!" Mary said giggling to herself. John rolled his eyes and began to shave his face.

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll marry you." Mary beamed at him from across the room and watched him to continue to shave his face. They stayed in silence for a few moments, both doing their own things. Mary's attention was then drawn to her phone that began to vibrate on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Mary asked answering the phone. John froze his shaving when he heard faint sobbing coming from the other end of the phone. He walked back into the bedroom and gave Mary a confused look.

"Hey Molls, calm down. Tell me what happened." Mary looked up to John and flashed a concerned look.

"Oh sweetie. Don't worry, I'll come over straight away." Mary hung up the phone and climbed off the bed.

"What..whats the matter? Is everything okay? Is Henry okay?" John questioned moving over to Mary.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Sherlock went over and saw Molly tonight and she is a bit shaken up about it."

"Shit." John muttered under his breath. Mary pulled a jumper over her head and stepped closer to him.

"John, don't worry. I am going to over there and make sure everything is fine, okay? I'll call you when I am on my way back." Mary lent forward and kissed John lightly. John chuckled slightly as the shaving foam that was left on her nose after they separated. He used his finger to wipe it off and Mary giggled.

"Give her my love will you?" John asked. Mary nodded her head before picking up her bag from the table and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>The first time Molly met Mary she felt nervous. John had insisted in her meeting Mary every since the day they started dating. Molly had to admit, she loved seeing John this happy since...well since Sherlock. But when John asked for her to join them for dinner that night, Molly wan't too sure.<em>

_"I don't know John. I mean, I want to meet her but.." She trailed off and looked down at her swollen stomach. She was at this point 7 months pregnant and felt worse than ever. She was getting closer and closer to giving birth; meaning she was getting closer and closer to becoming a single mother, having to raise this child by herself. _

_"Moll, don't worry about it. Mary already knows your situation, she won't judge you. Pus she is so excited to meet you, I feel you two would get along so well." Molly shifted in her seat slightly and looked across the table to John. He gave that look; the look of pleading and hope. Molly gave in and sighed to herself. _

_"Okay fine, but when I crave peanut butter ice cream at three in the morning, I'm calling you." John laughed at Molly trying to be serious._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that as reviewed and followed the story. It really means a lot to hear what you guys think of it. I hope you are all enjoying it so far and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter! _

* * *

><p>Sherlock had been back in London now for over a week and things have turned back to somewhat normal. John had forgiven him – well at least he thinks – and they are both back to where they were before Sherlock left. He managed to figure out the case of the missing train car and got him and John in a life or death situation, well kind of.<p>

Now he was back at Baker Street. Alongside his friends to celebrate John and Mary's engagement. Everything was back the way it should. Everything but Molly. When he went to visit her a few nights back he had a speech prepared. He was going to tell her how much he missed her, how much he cared about her and how them sleeping together wasn't just a one time thing for him. He wanted to admit to her – and probably to himself- that he wanted to be with her. But finding out about Henry and about her getting married to…Tom; he decided that it was just best to allow her to be happy. That's all he ever wanted, for her to be happy.

"Come on. You'll have to go down. They want the story." John said to him once he came off the phone to his brother. Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked passed him.

"In a minute." John followed Sherlock as he walked into the living room. There was chattering coming from Mrs Hudson, Greg and Mary who were all sat on the sofa. Sherlock sat down in front of his laptop and began typing away.

"Oh, I am really pleased, Mary. Have you set a date?" Mrs Hudson asked beaming at the engagement ring on Mary's hand.

"Er, well we thought May." Mrs Hudson gasped happily and smiled at Mary.

"Oh! Spring wedding!"

"Yeah. Well, once we've actually got engaged. We were interrupted last time." Mary shot daggers and Sherlock who just smiled back at her.

"Well I can't wait." Greg said raising a glass in a toast.

"You will be there, Sherlock?" Mary asked looking at him from across the room. Sherlock stood up and began walking towards the group of people.

"Weddings – not really my thing." He winked at her and Mary smiled softly at him. Then he heard faint giggling coming from the hallway. He changed his path and walked towards the door. When he opened it he saw Henry trying his hardest to climb up the stairs and Molly stood behind him, ensuring he wouldn't fall. Henry didn't notice Sherlock was stood at the door until he reached the top.

"Daddy!" He yelled once he caught sight of Sherlock. Molly picked him up from behind and made the rest of the journey into the flat. Henry extended his arms towards Sherlock and he took him happily from Molly.

"Hey buddy." Sherlock said gently as he walked further into the flat, with Molly hot on his tracks.

"Hi everybody!" Molly said smiling to the people in the room. Everyone said hello back to her but their main focus was on Sherlock, whom was completely enthralled with his son.

"Wow, seeing them together is really strange. You can really tell that Henry is Sherlock's son." John said from Molly's side.

"Yeah, I don't think I will get used to it." Molly watched as Henry reached up and pulled Sherlock's hair slightly, causing them – and Molly- to laugh.

"So where's Tom? Greg asked handing her a glass of champagne. Molly stopped looking at Sherlock and looked up at Greg.

"Oh he is…erm…working." Molly lied. In truth they had an argument moments before Molly left the flat and he refused to go over to Baker Street. Sherlock looked at her and didn't seem too convinced. He watched as she went and sat down beside Mary and Mrs Hudson and begin to talk weddings.

"Your mother is lying isn't she Henry?" Sherlock whispered loud enough for only Henry to hear. He looked up at him and nodded his head.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>"Look I can't now okay? Molly should be home at any minute and she is getting suspicious." Tom muttered when Molly walked through the door. She closed it softly and stood in the hallway listening to the conversation.<p>

"I know, just give me some more time and I promise I will get it done." Molly felt herself gasp. She hurried from the hallway and into Henry's bedroom. She changed him from his regular clothes and into his fireman onesie, still trying to listen to Tom on the phone.

"I'll have to call you later, I think she is back." He hung up the phone and walked towards where Molly was.

"Who was that?" Molly asked once Tom was in earshot.

"Oh it was Kyle, he wanted me to go over to help him with something." Molly felt herself grow angry because she knew he was lying to her.

"You know you are spending a lot of time with Kyle lately." She picked Henry up and took him through to the living room, putting him down on the floor to play with his toys.

"And? Does it matter?" Tom asked following her.

"Yeah, well I kind of need your help around here you know?" She crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Yeah well I am pretty positive that Sherlock would be eager enough to help you."

"Tom, can we not argue about this again."

"We are not arguing about anything, I am just stating the obvious." Molly sighed and looked down at Henry, who was too busy playing.

"Why are you making such a big deal over it Tom, Sherlock said himself that he wants to be part of Henry's life, but he doesn't want to cause problems for us." Tom sighed before walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know he does and I'm sorry, okay? Can we just stop talking about it." Molly nodded her head before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How about I order us something to eat and we put in a movie?" Tom smiled at her gently before kissing her on the cheek and walking into the kitchen. Molly stood there for a moment, still not fully convinced with what Tom is telling her. She went and sat beside Henry and started to play with him.

* * *

><p><em>The air was crisp and the wind was still. The group of people stood in front of the grave stone saying silent prays to the man that they all thought was dead. Molly felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't due to the morning sickness that had already started. No. It was from lying to her friends. She looked around and saw all the heart broken expression from everyone that had gathered there that day. There wasn't many people, but there was enough. John stood beside her and held her hand tightly and watched as they lowered Sherlock's "body" into the ground. One by one the people left, all as emotional as the other.<em>

_"Molly, do you want to go?" John said gently, tugging at Molly's hand. She broke her concentration from the grave and looked up at John._

_"Just give me a minute okay?" John nodded his head before leaving Molly alone. She walked up slowly to the grave and rested her hand on the cold stone. _

_"Oh Sherlock." Molly whimpered as she let a tear roll down her face. _

_"Now Miss Hooper I hope you are not wasting those tears on me." Molly twirled around and saw Sherlock standing beside the tree near his grave. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly._

_"You shouldn't be here." She sobbed into his chest. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her small frame and rested his chin on her head, allowing her to cry._

_"I know, but I had to see you before I left." _

_"Why would you do that? Do you know how much this is killing me?" She pulled away from him slightly and looked up to him. Sherlock smiled down at her sadly and cupped the back of her head. _

_"I know, but it will kill me knowing I haven't said goodbye properly." He lent down and kissed her softly on the lips and she began to cry again. _

_"Please don't go Sherlock." _

_"Molly, I have to. It's the only way to keep you all safe."_

_"But..." She thought about telling him about the baby. But she knew it wouldn't be right. It would be torture for herself and for him._

_"But what Molly?" He looked down at her and wiped away the tears from her face. She sighed deeply before looking away from him. _

_"Just be safe okay?" _


	4. Chapter 4

_He watched Molly pace back and forth in front of him in the living room. She looked pale, confused and utterly hopeless. He had told her everything. The whole plan of what he needed her to do. She has agreed to help him: of course she was going to agree to help. But she had doubt about whether or not this was going to work. Not because she didn't think Sherlock knew what he was doing. But for the fact the Moriarty was so unpredictable, anything could happen on that roof and no-one - not even Sherlock- had control over it. He grew tired of watching her so he reached forward and grabbed hold of her wrist. She stopped almost immediately, look down at Sherlock. _

_"Molly." He said tenderly looking up at her. Molly saw the guilt in his eyes and looked away. Sherlock sighed and stood up, still holding onto her wrist tightly. He used his other hand to cup her cheek and turn her face towards him. _

_"Molly, stop worrying okay. Everything will go according to plan." He ran his finger across her cheekbone as she looked up at him with teary eyes._

_"But what if it doesn't" She whispered. The sadness in her voice made Sherlock's heart flip. He rested his forehead against hers and took in a deep breathe. Molly's hand moved from her side and placed it on top of Sherlock's. They stood there for a moment in completely silence. _

* * *

><p>Months had gone by since Sherlock's return. His friendship with John had become strong then what it was before the fall and he even found himself become fairly fond of Mary Morstan - maybe due to the fact he see so much of himself in her. He had officially became a father over the past months as well, at least according to the newspapers. Both Molly and Sherlock didn't want anyone ,apart for the close nick of friends, to know that Henry was Sherlock's child. They had managed to avoid the topic when asked by others and ensured that whenever Sherlock was picking Henry up from nursery or whenever Molly dropped him off at Baker Street, they would try their best to be discrete about it.<p>

But due to an anonymous tip to a major newspaper company, however, both Sherlock and Henry's every move was tracked and plastered over the front page. Molly was pissed off at first - what mother wouldn't be annoyed that her son was all over the news 24/7. But with how amazing Sherlock handle the press when questioned and how well Henry handle the unnecessary and unwanted attention, she felt herself relax more as the days went on. Now the adventurous of Sherlock Holmes and his adorable son Henry Hooper seemed to be all the nation has been talking about.

Sherlock had also experienced the two major events in Henry life; Christmas and his 2nd birthday. Now Sherlock wasn't the kind of person that showed compassion or affection towards anyone and the idea of sentiment made him turn his nose up in disgust. But whenever Henry opened a present or blew out his candles, Sherlock felt a sense of happiness inside of him. He seemed to have fallen completely in love with this little boy, a feeling Sherlock had never expected to feel.

Henry looked up to Sherlock from where he was sat on the floor and smiled a toothy grin. Sherlock smiled slightly back before reading over his best man speech once again. He muttered the words to himself over and over again and stopped when he felt something tugging at his trousers. Sherlock looked back down to the floor to find Henry pulling himself up to his feet using Sherlock's leg. Sherlock placed his speech on the table and pulled him up onto his lap.

"Can I help you daddy?" Henry asked looking up at him hopefully. Sherlock chuckled and picked up his speech again and handed it over to Henry. Henry smiled brightly and held the cards in his hands. He tried his hardest to concentrate on what was written. He gave up a few moments later and tuned to face Sherlock again.

"Daddy I can't read this." Henry pouted. Sherlock laughed him again and shifted in his seat to make them both more comfortable.

"How about I read it and you tell me what you want me to write." Henry clapped his hands and nodded his head in agreement.

"Mary, when I say you deserve this man, it is the highest compliment of which I am capable. John, you have endured war, and injury, and tragic loss, so know this: today you sit between the woman you have made your wife and the man you have saved – in short, the two people who love you most in all this world." Sherlock read the card aloud whistle Henry rested his head against his chest, sucking on his thumb.

"And I know I speak for Mary as well when I say we will _never_ let you down, and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that." Sherlock rested his head against Henry's as he finished off the sentence. Henry yawned and look up to Sherlock.

"That's good daddy. Unca John will love it." Henry snuggled close to Sherlock and his eyes began to flutter close.

"So it doesn't need anymore?" Henry shook his head before his eyes shut completely.

* * *

><p><em>"Good afternoon Miss Hooper." Mycroft standing in the door way. Molly looked up from her work and gasped loudly. She didn't expect to see Mycroft at all today - though she can see dropping in unexpectedly runs in the family. Molly shifted in her seat before speaking up.<em>

_"My-mycroft. What are yo-you doing here?" Molly cursed silently to herself for stuttering in front of him. _

_"I have come to pick up some important documents to do with my brother." He walked further into the office and stood in front of her desk. Molly mentally slapped herself as she remembered about the files that she had been saving for him. _

_"Right. Of course."Molly stood up quickly and walked over to the filing cabinet beside her desk. She rifled through the paper before coming across the wanted document . She pulled the files out and turned to face Mycroft. She froze suddenly when she saw him catch sight of her stomach. She had forgotten that her baby bump had just started to show beneath her clothes. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to hide it. _

_"How far along are you Miss Hooper?" Mycroft asked casually. Molly stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with him. Mycroft took this as his opportunity to guess himself. _

_"Well guessing by the size of the bump you are between 12 and 16 weeks pregnant. And I assume that you have not the type of person that has causal sexual encounters with strangers so you must know who the father of your child is." Mycroft began to pace around the room and Molly's heart began to tighten. _

_"You clearly haven't been in a real relationship since your "dates" with Moriarty a few years back so it must be a male you had recent contact with. And given how far along you are it puts the date of conception at the night before..." Mycroft stopped and looked at Molly, who was trying her hardest not to cry. _

_"Please don't tell him. I-I don't want him to get distracted." Molly whispered. Mycroft shuffled uncomfortably on his feet avoiding looking at her. He then reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of card and placed it on her desk. _

_"If you ever need anything Miss Hooper. Don't be afraid to call. I may bee seen as a heartless monster...but I do care. Especially when it comes to my little brother." He looked at Molly briefly waiting for her response. Molly could only nod her head at him. Mycroft flashed a tight smile before walking out of the office. Molly wiped away the tears running down her face before returning to her work._

* * *

><p>"You know this is an extremely bad idea showing up here right now. Molly could be home any minute, she will see you." Tom said angrily to the other person in the room. They rolled their eyes before smiling at him.<p>

"Please Tom. We both know that Molly's shift doesn't finish for another hour. Plus she will be picking up little Henry from daddy so we have plenty of time to talk." They sat down on the sofa before Tom and crossed their legs.

"Talk about what?" Tom snapped. The other person raised their eyebrow before chuckling to themselves and standing up again. They walked back over to Tom and paced a hand on his face.

"Oh Tommy boy. You know what." They moved their hand away and began to walk around the room.

"Why are you still situating yourself with Miss Hooper." Tom stood silent refusing to respond.

"Is it because you have fallen in love with the little thing?" They stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulder towards Tom.

"No." Tom said bluntly.

"Then what is it then!" They yelled. Tom flinched slightly and shot the other person daggers.

"It's not the right time. Trust me on this, just give me a little more time." There was silence in the room for a moment before they shrugged their shoulders and walked towards Tom.

"You have one week. If it's not done by then, I will have your head."

"One week that's..."

"The night after the Watson wedding. Well done pretty boy." They smiled affectionately to Tom before walking out of the flat.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all had a lovely christmas and new year! I just wanted to day thanks to everyone's feedback, it really means alot to know you are all enjoying. Please let me know and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Molly flopped back down onto the bed and winced in agony. She could feel her eyes begin to well up from the pain and from the heartache she was currently going through. Her waters broke about 17 hours ago and she was still laid in the hospital with no baby in sight. And to make things worst the father of her child, Sherlock, was in Europe either tied up or lying dead on a floor somewhere.<em>

_Molly expected Mycroft to not tell Sherlock about the baby,she told him not to tell him, but she kind of wish he did. Because in this moment, in the moment of the worse pain she had ever felt in her whole entire life, she needed him more than she needed air. She doubled over in pain again and let out a chocked sob. Mary, who had been sat beside her the entire time, held her hand tightly and rubbed circles on the base of her back. _

_"I can't do this." Molly cried, with tears flowing down her face hot and heavy. _

_"Molls, it's okay, John has gone to get the doctor for you." Mary hushed her in a calm voice. Molly squeezed her hand so tightly that Mary let out a little grunt of pain. _

_"No...it's not okay. I need Sherlock here with me Mary. I-I can't do this without him." Molly rested her head on Mary's shoulder once the pain finally went away. She continued to sob and Mary let her. _

_"I know you can't sweetie...but Sherlock's dead. But me and John are going to be here for you all the way through it, no matter what. You are not going to be alone, Molly." Mary's eyes began to well up as well as she listened to her friend cry loudly into her shoulder. Molly knew Mary was right. But fact she knew that Sherlock wasn't dead made it all the worse. So she simply nodded her head against Mary's shoulder before another wave of pain hit her._

* * *

><p>The night before the wedding was a peaceful event. The small group of friends had all gathered at John and Mary's house to have pre-wedding drinks before they all separated, the women to the hotel and the men to their respected homes. It was nice and calming for the couple, seeing their friends enjoy themselves before having to go through the chaos of tomorrow. Everyone had seemed happy, well everyone apart from Sherlock. He tried to act happy for his friends, if he was honest he was, deep, deep down. He had been in a good mood at the beginning of the evening; chatting with Lestrade and John in the corner of the room as Mary and Mrs Hudson sat. It wasn't until Molly arrived when his mood deteriorated.<p>

After all the months he had been back, this was the first time he had met Tom. At first he didn't mind meeting the man that had been caring for his pathologist when he couldn't. But seeing him with her, made him feel something that he never felt before. He couldn't understand it. It felt like a pit in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. He did try to distract himself by playing with Henry or talking to others in the room. But whenever he caught sight of them together; of Tom kissing Molly and wrapping his arms around her waist, that pit came back. She was happy, but not with him.

"Your jealous aren't you?" A voice said from behind him. He pulled his attention away from the couple talking to Lestrade and turned around. Unsurprisingly, it was Mary stood behind him with a smug look on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sherlock said moving from his spot and towards the kitchen. He poured himself another drink and swallowed it down in one breath. Mary had swiftly followed him and was stood by his side.

"Please Sherlock, you have been giving Tom the death glare all night long." Sherlock stayed silent for a moment before sighing and turning to her.

"Was I really being that obvious?" Sherlock muttered. He lent back so his back was resting against the counter and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Obvious? I'm surprised Tom couldn't _feel _you staring at him." Sherlock sighed and looked out of the kitchen door towards Molly. She had now moved away from Lestrade and Tom and was stood with Henry, whom was bouncy up and down in the corner to the quiet music playing. His face softened and he laughed slightly at the sight.

"You know I almost feel bad." Mary said moving so she was stood in the same position as Sherlock.

"I set Molly up with Tom. If I had known that you were still alive and that...well you know...I wouldn't have." She spoke in a much more gentler and sympathetic voice. Sherlock kept his eyes on Molly and Henry.

"She is happy Mary. For once I'm not going to ruin her happiness. She deserve to be happy."

"But your not Sherlock."

"Molly's happiness comes before mine." Sherlock said before walking out of the kitchen. He walked towards Molly and Henry, scooping up his son in his arms in the process. Mary sighed sadly as she watched the three of them laugh together.

* * *

><p>Sherlock found himself later that night stood outside the house with a cigarette between his lips. He inhaled slowly before blowing out smoke rings. The night air was crisp but not cold enough for him to be stood outside with his coat on. He thought back to the day he had come back. He tried to imagine what would have happened if Molly had been single when he got back. He had planned to tell her how he felt that night, though in his defense he kind of did. <em>The one that mattered the most. <em>He had wanted to be with her. He had the two years away to think about it and to come to terms with his feelings. But he had missed his chance. It didn't matter though, because she was happy and that was all he could ask for.

"I didn't think you still smoked." A gentle voice came from behind him. He didn't turn, because he knew that she was there. She was always there when he felt sad and insecure. Her heels clicked as she walked down the steps and stood beside him.

"I don't. It's just stress, causes me to relapse." Sherlock said as he took another draw from the cig. He turned his head slightly and looked down at her.

"What you doing out here?" He asked. Molly sighed and sat down on the lowest step. Sherlock stood awkwardly for a moment before he followed.

"I had to get out of there. Tom's a bit pissed. He is stood there trying to get Lestrade to tell him how you survived." Sherlock's eyebrow quirked up slightly.

"Why Lestrade? He is completely clueless, I would never tell him...he never asked in fact."

"That was what he kept saying, but Tom was having none of it."

"I'm guessing you never told him that you knew?" There was silence between them. Sherlock finished off smoking and flicked the burnt out bud onto the grass.

"It never came up in conversation." She said looking down to her hands. Sherlock noticed that she began to play with her engagement ring, twisting it on and off her finger.

"He's been acting weird lately. He's been...distant and I can go days without seeing him. But when we are around others he can't keep his hands off of me."

"You think he is cheating on you, don't you? Is that why you keep playing with your engagement ring?" Molly swallows thickly and nodded her head.

"I don't know what to do Sherlock." She whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder. Sherlock moved and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. He stayed there, his head resting against hers.

"Do whatever makes you happy Molly." He murmured against her. She moved again so she was now facing him. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight - even more beautiful then usual. Her hair flowing down her back in soft curls, her dress clung to her body and accentuated her curves ever so gracefully. And her lips - her soft, sweet, kissable lips - were painted in a light pink that lit up her face.

Molly reached up and cupped his cheek. Her thumb ran across his cheekbone so faintly he could barely feel it. Before he knew what was happening Molly had lent in and press a delicate kiss against his lips. It was only brief but it was perfect. So innocent, so precious. She pulled away and they sat now with their face merely inches away from each other. Sherlock lent forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I really shouldn't have done that." Molly whispered, letting out a weak and sad laugh. Sherlock closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his head so it was buried in the crook of her neck; inhaling her scent as he did so.

"No, you shouldn't have." He muttered against her skin.

* * *

><p>Molly went to the hotel with Mary that night. She had been quiet in the taxi ride over. And whenever Mary would ask what was the matter, she would ignore her. She sat alone in her room, with only her dress keeping her company. Her heart hurt. She felt conflicted and confused about what she wanted.<p>

On one hand, she wanted to be with Tom, he had been there for her when she had no one. But at the same time, she wanted Sherlock. There was something between, something that had always been there. She loved Sherlock, always had and always will. But she also loved Tom, though she had the slight feeling he didn't feel the same.

She flopped down onto the bed and let out a deep sigh. She hated herself for kissing Sherlock that night. She thought back at the way he looked down at her when the separated, a look of pure admiration and adoration. She closed her eyes and let a tear trickle down her face.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock will you please calm down!" John laughed as they stood at the front of the church. Sherlock stood beside him, jumping up and down slightly in nerves. Turns out the consulting detective was more nervous about the wedding then the bride and groom put together.<p>

"Calm? I am calm, John. Perfectly calm." Sherlock snapped. John let out another chuckle.

"Yeah, is that why you are practically vibrating?" Sherlock shot John a look which caused him to erupt into laughter once more. John then quiet down once the music began to play and the doors of the church opened. One by one the groomsmen and bridesmaids came filing into the church. Sherlock didn't pay attention until he notice Molly walking down, holding hands with Henry, who looked frankly adorable in his page boy suit.

Sherlock allowed himself to smile as he watched the pair walk towards them. She looked so beautiful, his heart fluttered at the sight of them. There was a wave of laughter as the crowd watch Henry let go of Molly's hand and bolt forward into his father, clutching his leg. Sherlock reached down and picked Henry off of his feet. Molly smiled at the two of them as she stood at the opposite side, along side the other bridesmaids.

"Mummy looks very pretty, doesn't she daddy." Henry whispered in Sherlock's ear.

"Yes, she really does." He said in an equally quiet tone.

* * *

><p>He watched them all. Every single one of them, happy...not needing him. Everyone around him began to dance to the pounding music as he stood there alone. He walked back up to the place where he was playing his violin and put in the sheet music into an envelope. He then walked away from the crowed. He looked around the room to see if anyone noticed him, but of course no one did. The only person that would have, wasn't even in the room, neither was his son or Tom.<p>

He walked up to his hotel room with his shoulders slumped over in sadness. He caught sight of himself in the mirror in his room. He looked pathetic. Mycroft would be laughing at him if he ever saw him like this. He had become a victim of sentiment, something he never expected to happen.

He sighed as he pulled his coat over his shoulders and walked back out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he heard soft talking coming from the room two doors down. _Molly's room. _He stopped himself from a moment, debating whether to go into the room or to carry on walking and pretend that he heard nothing. He began walking again, trying to convince himself to leave her alone but he found his feet taking him to the room. The door was ajar so he pushed it open. He walked in slowly and quietly to find both Molly and Henry laid on the hotel bed.

Henry was snuggled into Molly's side, no longer wearing his page boy suit. Molly was still in her dress, her bare feet dangling over the side of her bed and her hair flowing freely from the bun it previously was in. Molly looked up to Sherlock and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered softly, treading her fingers through Henry's hair gently. His eyes were drooped half closed and his thumb was in his mouth. Sherlock sat down at the base of the bed and looked down at him.

"He got tired so I fetched him up to bed." She said shifting slightly to a sitting position. Henry whimpered slightly at the lose of his mother but then snuggled against the pillow.

"Where's Tom?" Sherlock murmured. He could see Molly stiffen up from the corner of his eyes but then relax almost immediately.

"Erm...he went home." Sherlock looked at Molly with a questionable looked.

"Why is that?" Molly didn't respond. She had no idea why he had gone home early. He told her that he had to go into work early the next morning but she knew he was lying. Molly kept her eyes away from Sherlock, not wanting to see his interrogating look. Sherlock sighed and looked back down at Henry. He brought his hand to his face and gently ran his fingers across his forehead, moving his curls in the process.

"Do you want to take him back to Baker Street?" Molly asked softly.

* * *

><p>Molly came down stairs from Henry's room and walked into the living room to find Sherlock perched at the end of the sofa. She stood in the doorway and watched him for a moment. Once Sherlock realised that she was stood there, he stood up from the sofa and walked over to her.<p>

"He's asleep." She said simply. Sherlock looked at her and nodded.

"That's good. " There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Molly looked down and played with her thumbs before looking up at Sherlock.

"Look I'm sorry for…you know…kissing you the other day at John and Mary's. I really shouldn't have done that." Molly laughed nervously before looking back down at her hands. Sherlock sighed before walking closer to her.

"Molly…" He said softly.

"I should go." She said turning to walk out of the door. Sherlock stopped her by grabbing her lightly around the top of her arm. Sherlock looked down at her tenderly as he pulled her back into the living room. He used his other hand to close the door behind them before pushing her up against it.

"Sherlock…I can't…wh-what about Tom." Molly whispered. She looked up at him and felt her leaning in closer and closer to his face. Sherlock moved his hand from her arm and cradled the back of her head.

"Molly we both know that you want this. I want this as well." Molly bit down on her lip and looked away from him.

"But if you want to go home to Tom…I'll let you go." Sherlock voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Molly looked back up at him and saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Molly reached up and cupped Sherlock cheeks, pulling him to her. She kissed him lightly on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a hug. Sherlock buried his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Molly's eyes began to water when she heard Sherlock sniffle slightly.

"It's okay." He murmured into her. He then lifted his head back up and rub away the tear that was trickling down her face.

"All I want is for you, me and Henry to be a family Molly. A proper family. But if you are happy with Tom then…" Sherlock paused for a moment and laughed slightly, thinking back to the conversation he had with Mary. He looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Your happiness becomes before mine." He kissed her on the forehead before letting her go and walking towards the window. Molly stood frozen to the spot for a moment before turning to open the door and walk out. Before she shut the door fully she turn to see Sherlock picking up his violin and begin to play with it. As she walked down the stairs, Sherlock played the most heartbreak piece she had ever heard him play and once she got out of the door and into the safety of her car she broke down and cried.

Once Molly's car drove away Sherlock put his violin back down and ran his hands threw his hair in frustration. He paced around the room, steepling his hands in front of his face as he did. The words of his brother circled in his mind on a continuous loop. _Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock. _

Sherlock was about to sit down when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed to himself before going towards it and opening it.

"Hello Mr Holmes. I'm Lady Elizabeth Smallwood and I need your help."

* * *

><p>Molly managed to calm herself down before getting back to the flat. She opened the door and walked into the flat. She walked towards the living room but then paused outside the bedroom when she heard noise coming from inside. She thought it was Toby at first but when she heard someone moaning she knew it wasn't. She didn't dare walk into the room, too terrified to see what was waiting for her behind the door. She moved from in front of the door and pressed herself against the wall and waited. Another moan came from in the room, but this time it wasn't Tom and, to her surprise it wasn't female, it was <em>male.<em>

_"_Say my name." She heard Tom growl as he continued to pound into the other person.

"Tom." They whimpered. His voice had sounded familiar, _Irish. _She had thought it was...but it wasn't possible, he was dead. Sherlock said he shot himself in the head.

"No... say my real name." Tom said. Molly felt herself gasp . She covered her mouth to prevent any sound to come out. There was more panting and moaning coming from the room before the other person spoke again.

"Sebastian!...Oh Seb, harder!" He moaned louder this time. Molly felt her eyes welling up and her head spin. She walked out of the flat before she was noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

"You lying bastard!" Molly screamed as she threw a book that narrowly missed his head. Tom threw his hands up into the air and crouched down in defeat.

"Molly, calm down!" Tom said as he made his way to Molly. Molly picked up one of Henry's toys and watched as it missed Tom and smash against the wall, breaking into pieces.

"Get the fuck away from me. I cannot believe this!" Molly ran her hand through her hair in anger. She came back to the flat the morning after to find Tom sat in the living room, pretending nothing had happened.

"Molly…"

"Explain this to me Tom. Explain to me why you left the wedding early. Explain why I heard you having sex with someone when I got home yesterday. Explain why _he_ called you Sebastian while you were fucking him!" Molly could feel tears well up in her eye lids and refused to let them flow. Tom sighed as he sat down on the sofa and held his head in his hands.

"It wasn't met to go like this." He muttered. He spoke in a different accent, _Russian. _Molly crossed her arms in front of herself and looked down at Tom. He stood up again and paced around the room.

"My real name is Sebastian Moran. I'm an assassin. I used to work for Moriarty."

"Oh great. So the person who I was suppose to marry worked for my ex-boyfriend, who happened to be a master criminal who also tried to kill the father of my child!" Molly yelled. She couldn't believe this was happening. It felt so surreal, so fake, like it was some plot to a movie. Her heart began to race and her entire body began to shake with anger.

"Does Mary know about this secret life, considering that she was the one that set us up?" Tom remain quiet. He had promised Mary that he wouldn't speak a word to Molly - to anyone - about her secret life. But Molly was smart enough to realise Tom not answering, was the answer.

"I can't believe this. Are you trying to say my best friend is a killer as well?"

"She didn't want me to tell you..."

"Oh my god." Molly whispered. Her head began to spin so she stumbled over to the sofa and sat down.

"Molly, let me explain." Tom stepped forward towards her.

"Get out." Molly whispered. She took the ring off of her finger and threw it, this time hitting Tom directly in the face. He flinched at the impact before bending down and picking it up. Then he left, leaving Molly, crying to herself.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Molly, its just one date, what harm is it going to do!" Mary said as she stood in the doorway to the nursery. Molly flashed Mary a glare before continuing to dress Henry. The infant laid flat on his back, kicking his legs in the air and gurgling happily to himself.<em>

_"Mary last time I went on a date, the man ended up being a psycho, I would rather not take my chances." She finished dress her son and picked him up, gently brushing the soft dark hair on his head. She brushed pass Mary and walked to the living room._

_"Your scared aren't you?" Mary said swiftly following her into he room._

_"Scared?! Scared of what exactly Mary?" Molly asked bemused as she sat on the sofa and began putting Henry's shoes on._

_"That once you get close to someone and they find out about him," She said pointing down to the eight month old in her arms, "you think they are going to bail on you." Molly tensed up as she continued to tie the tiny shoes. Mary was right, sort of. __Molly was terrified over the fact that if she gets to close to someone, they may not accept Henry at all._

_But there was a part of Molly that hoped that, one day, if the day ever comes, that Sherlock would come back and they could be together, for real. But Molly knew deep down there would be a very slim chance o that happening. Mary came from behind Molly and sat beside her._

_"Just give him a call, please. For me." Mary reached over and placed a hand on Molly's knee. Molly looked over to her friend, who flashed her a small genuine smile._

_"Fine, I'll give him a call."_

* * *

><p>Molly stood outside Baker Street later that day. She couldn't find herself to knock on the door, but in the same time she wanted to walk straight through the door and fall into Sherlock's arms. She swallowed down a breath before knocking. She waited for a moment before Mrs Hudson swung the door open with a cheery smile.<p>

"Oh hello dear! You here to pick up Henry?" Mrs Hudson shuffled out of the way and allowed Molly to walk into the hallway.

"Yes, are they upstairs?"

"Yep, just go straight up, I assume they are waiting for you." She smiled at Molly before walking back into her own flat. Molly looked up the stairs and waited for a moment. Her mind went clear and she felt numb. Her hands began to tremble as she reached for the hand rail and pulled herself onto the step. She walked up the stairs until she reached the top.

The door to the living room was opened ajar, so Molly could hear Sherlock talking and Henry's laughter filling the room. She smiled slightly before pushing the door open. When she first walked in, neither of them seemed to notice her arrival, as they were too focused on each other.

Sherlock was sat in his chair as usual with Henry on his lap. He was reading aloud the book that was in his hand. (She assumed it was The Hobbit. He had told her once that his father used to read all The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings books to him when he was Henry's age. Sherlock felt like he should keep up the tradition with his son.)

"Well, thief! I smell you and I feel your air. I hear your breath. Come along! Help yourself again, there is plenty and to spare!" Sherlock grumbled in his dragon like voice. Henry squealed with excitement, squeezing his cheeks as Sherlock continued to read. Molly let out a small chuckle which drew their attention to her.

"Mummy!" Henry yelled as he climbed off of Sherlock's lap and ran across the room, launching himself into her arms.

"Hi buddy, you had a good day with daddy?" Molly asked as she pulled Henry up, resting him on her hip.

"Yep, Mrs Hudson made pancakes for breakfast and then daddy took me to the park. Then he read me that book again with the silly dragon!" Henry rushed his words out of pure excitement. Molly smiled and looked over to Sherlock.

"Wow, you had a very fun day then didn't you?" The little boy nodded his head quickly and smiled up to his mother.

"Why don't you go and put your shoes on, so me and your mother can talk?" Sherlock said standing up from his chair. Molly put Henry back on the floor and Henry went into the hallway. Sherlock began to walk towards Molly but they both remained in silence.

Neither dared speak, neither of them dared to break the silence between them. They stood close enough but still far apart. Molly kept her eyes to the floor but she could feel Sherlock's intense glare on her.

"So..." Sherlock murmured. Molly brought her head up and made eye contact with him. He had the familiar sadness that was in his eyes last night.

"So..." Molly repeated softly. Sherlock reached behind his head and rubbed the nape of his neck slightly, looking down at his feet briefly.

"I...erm..have a case that I have to deal with over the next few weeks...so I won't be able to see Henry for a while." Sherlock blurted out. He looked back up at Molly who looked back at him with slight confusion.

"Oh...okay. How long for?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh." There was silence between them again. Molly looked down at her hands and began playing with her fingers, absentmindedly running her finger over the the space where her engagement ring once was. She was surprised Sherlock hadn't picked up on it, but she knew that it was a sensitive topic for either of them to talk about at the moment. The silence was broken by the sound of Henry's feet tapping against the hard wood floor.

"Ready to go mummy!" Henry said, reaching up for Molly's hand. She knelt down beside him so she was eye level with him. She smiled softly at him as she began to straighten up his coat.

"Why don't you say goodbye to daddy?" Molly whispered to him. Henry nodded his head quickly before running over to Sherlock and hugged his legs. Sherlock sighed, running his hands through the little boys curls gently as he held onto his legs tightly.

"Bye daddy." Henry spoke gently.

* * *

><p><em>It was official, he was dead. Though he was stood there, breathing, he felt like he had died that day. He caught a glimpse of John before he slid into the side entrance of the morgue. The sight of his best friend made Sherlock feel something he had never felt before, some type of tightness in his chest that was unexplained with words. <em>

_Sherlock held the base of Molly's head gently. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed to himself. Molly had buried her face into his chest and gripped onto his shirt tightly. _

_"When do you have to leave?" Molly murmured into him. They both stood in the darkness of the morgue, holding onto each other as a form of comfort. _

_"I don't know." Molly sniffled slightly and wrapper her arms around his waist. Sherlock planted a kiss on the top of her head before moving and cupping her cheeks in his hands. _

_"I promise I will be back as soon as i can." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before letting her ago and walking out. _


End file.
